Un sueño y una conversación ¿Positivas?
by Soda Stereo
Summary: Bolt se da cuenta de que puede seguir adelante y que tiene que enfrentar decisiones dificiles que cambiaran su vida


Bolt:- Mittens…. ¿Por qué ya no estas a mi lado? ¿Por qué te fuiste? No me dejes. Por favor… Te extraño. Te amo. Quiero abrazarte y sentirte a mi lado. No quiero tenerte como un mero recuerdo-

La lluvia mojaba al perro, pero él no se inmutaba. El solo necesitaba a su compañera de la vida. A su amor.

Bolt:- Ya no voy poder ver tus ojos esmeralda… Ni tampoco sentir tu suave pelaje. Me falta tanto por aprender. ¿Cuándo empecé a amarla de esta manera?... ¿Será esa vez en el que ella me enseño el amor y me contó que ella había perdido a un amor? ¿O será cuando volvimos de ese viaje en el que ella me abrazó por darle una familia?-

La lluvia cada vez se hacía más intensa y empezaba a molestar levemente al cachorro. Se dirigió a la habitación y se acostó. Una figura negra se aproximaba a él lentamente.

Mittens:- Bolt, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

Bolt: Solo es una ilusión pensó el cachorro dentro de su cabeza- Si Mittens. Acuéstate.

Así, Mittens se acostó encima del Bolt. Pasó una larga noche en la que ambos durmieron plácidamente. Pasaron las horas hasta el amanecer y Bolt se despertó. Mittens no estaba.

Bolt:- Que sorpresa… No está.

Se levantó bostezando. Caminó despacio a la cocina. Su plato estaba lleno con su típico desayuno. Mientras comía miraba la cocina. Una cocina muy chiquita. Una mesa en el centro, una heladera en la esquina al fondo. Una televisión. Realmente la veía cada día. Pero siempre miraba para recordar. Para recordar esos momentos en los que ella estaba con él. Eran felices. Esos recuerdos, provocaban un torrente de lágrimas en Bolt. Los ojos se le humedecían para luego llorar tristemente en silencio.

Terminó de comer y se dirigió al sofá para ver Televisión. Prendió la T.V y se puso a cambiar de canales hasta que al fin encontró una película de acción. Su mente empezó a perder noción del tiempo. Empezaba a dormitar. Sin embargo, un ruido lo despertó. Alguien estaba rasgando cristal. Giró levemente la cabeza y vio a una figura negra que rascaba el vidrio.

Bolt: Miró aquella figura con cierta indiferencia. El perro sabía que era una ilusión creada por su cabeza debido a su amor.- Desaparece. Por favor, sal de mi cabeza.- Unas simples lágrimas salieron de los ojos del cachorro. La figura miró al cachorro.

Figura:- Bolt. ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? ¿Es que acaso no me amas?-

Bolt:- Aléjate de mí Mittens. No eres real- Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Mittens:- ¿Es eso? ¿Ya no me amas?- Dijo tristemente- Pensé que me amabas-

Bolt:- Lo hago… Pero solo eres una ilusión. No eres real.-

Mittens:- ¿Dices que no existo para ti? ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?-

Bolt:- ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi cabeza. Lo único que haces es traerme más dolor!-

Mittens:- … -

Bolt:- Quiero descansar de todo lo que ha pasado-

Mittens:- No puedes escapar de lo que sientes.-

Bolt:- Lo sé-

Mittens:- No puedes fingir que nunca existí-

Bolt:- Lo sé-

Mittens:- No puedes escapar de mí-

Bolt:- Lo sé- Dijo el perro mientras se levantaba- Pero cada vez que vuelvo aquí, tus ecos están. Resuenan en mi cabeza. Lo único que necesito es alejarme de esta casa.-

El cachorro salió a la calle sin tener idea de que hora era. Abrió la puerta y una luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Afuera, era un lindo atardecer. Caminó por calles al azar buscando alguna forma de alejarse del pequeño vecindario. Bolt se extrañó que no haya gente en las calles. Ni autos. No había nadie. Estaba solo. Luego de varias horas caminando, salió de la ciudad. A lo lejos pudo divisar una pequeña colina que se encontraba delante de un pequeño bosque. Avanzó lentamente con inseguridad. Finalmente, llegó a la cima.

Bolt:- Cae el sol y aún sigo soñando.- Se acostó con la esperanza de dormir a pesar de estar a la intemperie. Miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver la luna llena en frente suyo. Él sabía que todavía no había luna llena. Faltaba una semana. Sin embargo allí estaba. Vigilando Los Ángeles. Cerró los ojos con una leve sensación de que todo iba a salir bien.

Y por primera vez desde que se fue Mittens, el perro pudo dormir plácidamente.

Bolt abrió levemente los ojos y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que estaba en una colina. Se levantó con cierta pereza. Se estiró con cierta lentitud y pudo ver a lo lejos el sol. Era un amanecer precioso y único. Se sentó y lo observo como si fuera lo único que existiera.

Bolt:- Sale el sol. Es hora de volver a casa- Sonrió levemente. No entendía porque sonreía. No había pasado nada bueno. Pero él simplemente sonreía. Ya no se sentía triste. Ni quería llorar. Él sabía que a partir de ese momento todo iba a estar bien.

Lentamente empezó descender de la colina observando la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, la ciudad seguía vacía. Extrañado, Bolt vio que la ciudad tenía un aire de soledad.

Al estar muy distraído, tropezó con una piedra logrando que bajara rápidamente la colina lastimándose en varias partes del cuerpo. Se levantó algo dolorido soltando un despectivo "Bah". Volvió por donde había venido. Sin embargo, para la mala suerte del cachorro, había una construcción más adelante bloqueándole el paso.

Bolt giró a la derecha y escucho un ruido extraño. Miró hacia atrás en busca de aquel sonido. Pero no había nada. Nadie estaba allí. Miró al frente y pudo ver a una persona de muy alta estatura con un traje de negocios y una corbata roja. Bolt se asustó al ver que esa persona tenía un rostro blanco y sin ningún rasgo facial. Su presencia le inspiró miedo y desesperanza.

Esta cosa giró su cabeza lentamente para quedar frente a Bolt. El cachorro empezó a retroceder lentamente con la mirada perdida en su rostro blanco. Pero para la suerte de Bolt, esa figura se quedó allí solo un par de segundos. Para luego levantarse e irse hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro aterrador, Bolt siguió avanzando por las calles que ya había recorrido en algún momento con Penny. Esas calles le traían tantos recuerdos de felicidad. Siempre la pasaba bien junto a Penny, Rhino y Mittens. Al recordar los momentos en los que estaba junto a Mittens, el cielo se nubló para luego dar paso a una lluvia torrencial.

Lentamente, Bolt cerró los ojos. Él no quería recordarla. Le causaba mucho dolor. Quería olvidarla. Fingir que nunca existió. O dejar de tener esas ilusiones de que ella volviera y se arrepentiría. Pero solo eran ilusiones. Su mente no paraba de recordarla. Porque a el cachorro, la presencia de su amor, le hacía bien.

"Si tú la amas, déjala ir"

Aquella frase le parecía absurda. Pero tenía mucho sentido para él en ese momento. Sabía que ella le causo mucho dolor y desilusión. Por eso él sabía más que nadie que debía dejarla ir. No podía dejar de comer o beber. No podía dejar de reír. Él tenía que vivir.

Abrió sus ojos dispuesto a seguir su camino. La lluvia ya no caía con fiereza, sino que solo caía una débil llovizna. Ya nada iba a deprimir al cachorro. Él iba a vivir su vida para hacer feliz a los demás.

El camino que recorría empezó a ser más corto a cada pensamiento triste que desechaba. Sus patas empezaron a moverse más rápidamente hasta llegar al punto de correr. Él quería llegar a su casa y jugar con Penny. O ver la Televisión con Rhino. Cada cosa que se imaginaba que iba a hacer lo impulsaba a correr más rápido.

Luego de varios minutos de correr, por fin pudo divisar su casa. Estaba en frente. Solo la calle lo separaba de su hogar. Su hermoso hogar. Caminó con lentitud hacia allí. Estaba a solo unos metros cuando una bocina sonó. El cachorro giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y aquella vista lo enmudeció. Quiso escapar pero ya no quedaba tiempo. Se preparó para el impacto. El auto solo estaba a unos metros de él. El cachorro se disgustó de lo que estaba por pasar. Justo cuando más quería vivir, el destino le decía que no. Cerró los ojos en el escaso segundo que le quedaba y todo se puso en negro.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez. El corazón le latía rápidamente. Estaba asustado y confuso. No sentía ningún dolor ni malestar. De hecho, estaba muy cómodo en lo que parecía una cama. Se levantó con desconfianza al ver que apareció en una habitación oscura. Aquello lo desconcertó a un más. Giró su cabeza hacia una ventana y se sorprendió al ver que era de noche.

Se sentó con más confianza que antes. Sus ojos se acostumbraron lentamente a la oscuridad. Empezó a ver ropa desparramada por el suelo. Varios guardarropas abiertos. A la derecha de la cama había una computadora apagada. Esa habitación le era familiar. Un pequeño sonido a su derecha lo asustó. Pero se tranquilizó al ver a Penny acostada. Entonces comprendió todo.

Subió al tejado con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el borde y contemplo la Luna en un silencio agradable. Su sonrisa cada vez era más ancha.

Bolt:- Que linda que es la vida- Dijo con un tono de alegría.

Para su sorpresa, escucho un leve maullido a sus espaldas. Bolt sin embargo, no giró su cabeza para ver que lo produjo. Volvió a escuchar un segundo maullido más fuerte y esta vez si decidió girar su cabeza. Era Mittens.

Bolt:- Buenas noches Mittens. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo con un tono suave

Mittens:- Hola Bolt…. Vine a saber cómo estabas.- Dijo de un modo extraño

Bolt:- Bien. No me quejo.- Sonrió- ¿Tú?-

Mittens:- Bien. Eso creo.

Bolt: Su voz seguía siendo suave- Dime la verdad Mittens. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Mittens:- ¿No puedo saber cómo estás?- Dijo ofendida y sonrojada- ¿No me crees?-

Bolt:- No- empezó a cambiar suavemente su voz- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?-

Mittens:- Deberías. Si no fuese por mí, no hubieras vuelo con Penny.- Contesto en tono acusador.

Bolt:- Tienes razón. No te lo niego. Y me hiciste comprender como vivía.- Movía afirmativamente la cabeza.- Pero. Si no fuese por mi decisión de salvar a Penny, tú no tendrías una familia.-

Mittens:- Si no fuera por mi tu nuca hubieras salvado a Penny- Su voz empezó a subir de tono.

Bolt:- No. Yo escuche el incendio. Tú no lo hiciste.-Su voz era suave.

Mittens:- Tú sabes que si no te hubiera detenido, no lo habrías escuchado.-

Bolt:- Cierto. Es en serio Mittens. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Mittens:- Ya te dije Bo- La interrumpieron

Bolt:- Quiero la verdad.- Su voz cambió drásticamente. Ya no era suave. Era Seria y demostraba enojo.

Mittens:-…- Miro a la Luna para evitar ver a Bolt.- Quiero volver con ustedes.

Bolt:- Primero quiero escuchar porque te fuiste. Después lo harás.-

Mittens:- No soy un gata hogareña Bolt. Soy una gata callejera. No estoy acostumbrada a que me den todo en un plato y reciba mimos constantemente. Necesito vivir Bolt. Sentir la adrenalina. Pero por desgracia, esos 2 meses que pase en casa de Penny me cambiaron mucho. Y no podía volver a ser una gata callejera. Lo he intentado durante estos 3 meses.- Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

Bolt:- Sabes Mittens. Voy a decirte esto lo más claro que pueda. Yo sé que tu deseo es volver a la casa de Penny. Y de eso no hay duda. Yo también quiero. Pero ten en cuenta que el daño que hiciste en esta casa va a ser muy difícil de reparar. Hasta Rhino se sintió mal cuando nos dejaste. Puede que Penny se sienta feliz de volver a verte. Pero no esperes más de mí. Ve a la cama de Penny y ronronéale. Se dará cuenta de que volviste.- Le dio la espalda.

Mittens:- ¿Es tu última palabra?-

Bolt:- Si.-

Mittens: Empezó a caminar hacia la ventana que daba al cuarto de Penny.- Bolt… Lo siento de verdad. Jamás quise abandonarte. Realmente no quería decirte lo mucho que significas para mí Bolt. Te amo.- Tenía una voz lastimera.

Bolt: Suspiró con tristeza.- Y yo a ti. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que haya hecho semejante daño.- Se dio vuelta. Su mirada era fría. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana- Solo seremos amigos. El tiempo decidirá si te perdonare o no.- Entró al cuarto de Penny mientras decía- Buenas Noches Mittens-

Mittens se quedó helada con la mirada perdida. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeraldas hasta llegar a su mentón en donde cayeron hacia el techo de la pequeña casa. Lentamente entró en la ventana y se acercó a Penny. Mittens empezó a ronronearle.


End file.
